


Playing With The Bad Boys

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>boys with video games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With The Bad Boys

“3…..2……1” 

Duo and Heero burst into the room guns drawn. The silence echoed around them lending an ominous feeling to the surprisingly empty room. 

“I don’t like this.” Duo’s voice hung in the smoke filled air “It feels all wrong. The Captain was suppose to be here and I don’t see him or the rest of the squad.” 

As they stepped away from the door it slid to a close, blocking the light from the hallway and leaving them in semi-darkness. Heero jerked his head up, eyes taking in everything at once. There was a sound just on the edge of his hearing and growing louder. Scanning the room he began to move towards the bridge in the center. “Duo” He yelled, “bridge, high ground.” 

Duo was already moving and was only steps behind his partner when the enemy surged into the room.

“We are so screwed.” Duo yelled surveying the room for exits while keeping his partner covered and protected. “How are you on ammo?” 

“Getting low. But I still have a couple of grenades. You?”

“Same. Shit man we are seriously fucked!” 

Duo tossed a grenade into the group advancing on them giving Heero the necessary time and cover he needed to exchange weapons. He sprayed the crowd below him with round after round of semi-automatic fire. Making sure that each bullet counted. 

“On your left Duo.” 

Duo spun and quickly popped off 4 shots taking out an enemy with each one. He yelled, “cover me” then dropped to the ground to reload. Jumping back to his feet he let loose a barrage of shots spraying the room with gore and assorted body parts. 

“Follow me.” Heero growled before bolting full speed for the door. He zigged and zagged right then left trusting Duo to cover his back and take out anyone who got too close. The electronic door shushed open and the world around him faded to black. 

Pressing start to pause the game Heero threw his controller on the couch next to him then turned to face Duo. “That was too damn close! I thought the flood were tough on Heroic but that was insane!” 

Duo grinned back at his friend “no sweat, they never came close to getting us. We totally kicked ass! When it comes to Halo I _am_ master chief!” 

Heero rolled his eyes and picked his controller up. “More like master bates,” he muttered under his breath as he hit the start button.


End file.
